The Dare of Kofuku that Failed
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Kofuku dares Yato to kiss 12 people, but what happens when Yato DOES the dare? Lot's of shippings, sorry... THIS IS A ONE-SHOT and by Gab


**I love this anime so much and I ship everyone one with everyone so I decided I would make a story that Yato would be desperate in! Well, I ship everyone with everyone except Nora, she's a bitch in my opinion...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami and I also will warn you, spoilers for the second season, maybe...**

* * *

 **1: Project VK**

I skipped around and around while singing the usual "Yato god! Yato god!" song that I had made up from no where. I was in Bishamon's mansion going towards her office. I was planning on kissing her and Kazuma because I had a dare with Kofuku that I could kiss 12 people in a day, including her, so I was up to one and still going at it! This was going to be a blast!

As I came up to the room, I knocked on the door lightly then stepped back a few just as Kazuma flung the door open with stunned eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"To kiss you!" I said and leaned in to kiss him, but got kicked in the balls so hard that I flew backwards with my hands on my crotch. "OWWWW!" I moaned as the pain rapidly stung. The door slammed shut so I got back up and knocked on the door again and this time it was Bishamon.

"Go away, I don't like you," she said as she flipped her hair backwards. I didn't listen, though, which was a bad mistake. I kissed on the lips, nothing but the lips and nothing more EVER, maybe. She kicked me in the balls then kicked me away and slammed the door shut.

I cried like a little baby as I rolled away and down the stairs with my hands on my crotch. "T-two!" I said to my self in a weepy tone.

* * *

 **2: Project Y**

Yukine was sitting outside while reading a book about trees and staring at one at times. I watched him from the inside of Kofuku's house. I needed a plan this time! Okay, so first I would grab his attention, then I can ask him if he ever had kissed anyone, then pull him back and set his book down, and finally, kiss him. This was a BRILLIANT plan! And it was time to put it in action!

I stood up straight and called his name, "Yukine!" He turned to me and put a book mark in his book and set it aside.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked as he crossed his legs.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked him as I sat down on the tiny porch that stuck out of the house.

Yukine blushed. "What kind of question is that?!" he asked angrily.

"Just answer it," I demanded.

"N-no..." he answered while trembling.

I got up from where I was and squatted down my Yukine and was face to face to him, I could feel his breath getting quicker. I heard a sudden movement from behind me, but I ignored it and continued on with my plan.

"Close your eyes, Yukine, and and relax," I told him as I put my hands on his shoulders, he flinched when I did.

"W-why?" he asked as he closed his and relaxed his shoulders a little bit, but I could still feel him trembling.

I leaned in with my mouth open and kissed on the lips and to my surprise, he kissed me back, but I could tell he was a little scared and didn't know what he was doing. I pulled back and Yukine opened his eyes and pulled back, too.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! YAOOOOOOI!" someones said behind us and when I turned around Kofuku was standing right there, fangirling.

Yukine pushed me and ran away. Tsundere much?

I wiped the bit of saliva on from my mouth. "Three..." I muttered to myself and got up to find my next victim.

* * *

 **3: Project M**

I jumped through the window the the old geezers shrine where all the shrine maidens were sleeping and found my Mayu, who was hugging a teddy bear and whisper something strange in her sleep. This one was going to be easy as cake! I leaned over Mayu and kissed her on the lips then pulled back. Her eyes opened and she saw me and threw me off of her. I went through a wall.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled, and went to the bathroom.

It wasn't THAT hard! heh...

* * *

 **4: Project G**

"KISS ME, IT'S A DARE KOFUKU AND I HAVE AND I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" I told the old geezer and kissed him on the cheek and sprinted away.

That's five! Seven more to go!

* * *

 **5: Project S4HWSS (If you figured what that stands for, I'm so sorry...)**

I didn't know anyone else who I could kiss, but it was coming down to the very last person that I was afraid of kissing because of her boss-ass moves in wrestling, Hiyori... I was sitting on her windowsill watching here sleep.

She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping... I was going to regret this entire challenge after all. I blushed a little and went over to her bed then sat on the edge.

I was going to have a plan for this one too, but I have a much more serious one...

I shook Hiyori and she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat on the edge and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

I blushed and I was ready to put my plan in action. "I need your advise..." I said .

"Yes?" she asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Well, there is this girl I like and I want to tell her that, but... she's seems too far away for me to catch her, because she's a human, and we spend a lot of time together, but recently, she's been busy and we haven't had the time to be hanging out and I don't want her to forget me either... what should I do?" I asked as I twirled a strand of my hair.

"Just tell her how you feel and if she already forgot you, then just move on," Hiyori answered obliviously.

I smiled a little. "Okay, then, Hiyori, I love you!" I said and kissed her on the lips then jumped out the window while saying, "'Kay, thanks, bye!"

That gave me a head a rush, jeez! This WAS a bad idea after all! I should go tell Kofuku that I gave up because I don't feel like doing this anymore, it's way too hard for me to do!

* * *

 **YEY! If you couldn't tell my OTP in this anime is actually Hiyori X Yato then Yukine X Yato, BECAUSE REAAAASSSSOOOONNNS! Idk, I'm super duper high school hyper- wait, what? THIS ISN'T DANGANRONPA, EXCUSE ME! *flies out window***


End file.
